


【班薩xFlo薩】舞會下的小秘密（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 噗浪開放點文：班薩xFlo薩 雙薩汁水橫流的肉





	【班薩xFlo薩】舞會下的小秘密（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> Francesco 班薩  
> Antonio 短髮Flo薩

　　Francesco和Antonio正熱切地吻著，發出令人害臊的水漬聲。

　　「我想這不是個好主意、嗯？」Salieri家較為年幼的那位喘著粗氣評道，挑了挑眉盯著眼前同樣紅了半張臉的Francesco說。  
　　「的確。」Francesco完全認同，不耐煩地將濕答答的馬尾甩到身後，重新吻上手足。  
　　水果酒香甜的氣味在兩人之間發酵，那些翻倒的木桶濺灑而出的酒水通通淋在Salieri家、不勝杯杓的兩兄弟身上了。  
　　光用聞得就令人發眩。  
　　Antonio脫下浸滿美酒而沉甸的衣褲，他張開雙腿，展露未經鍛鍊、但仍美好的軀體。  
　　Francesco醉了，瞇起眼角發出輕笑，如過熟而飽滿的果實迸開所滴出的汁液一般甜膩。  
　　Antonio伸手將Francesco的衣服也脫下了。儘管殘存的理智勸解他最好早早回到舞會上，在人們發現正副宮廷樂長雙雙失蹤時。  
　　「放心吧。」Francesco察覺到Antonio眼裡的擔憂，「這裡的酒齡較短，他們要取酒，會去另一邊的酒窖的。」男人邊說，將身子擠進手足的腿縫間，按著後者的肩頭壓至地上。  
　　Antonio躺在一灘水果酒上頭，看起來來可口極了，Francesco不禁口乾舌燥。  
　　「兄長，您得再靠過來點。」Antonio伸出雙手捧著Francesco湊過來的臉，伸舌舔去對方頰邊滑落的佳釀，不確定到底是酒水的香氣還是Francesco令他沉醉。他咬住他的兄長的乳尖，吸允上頭的汁液，Francesco很興奮，脹紅著臉將兩人半勃的陰莖抵在一塊手淫。  
　　「我想進入你，Antonio。」  
　　Francesco說著露骨下流的騷話，眼底卻眨著純粹的愛意和渴望。他知道他的Antonio絕對不會拒絕他的，但是不行，在這裡太危險了，他不能承受Antonio被人看見的風險。  
　　他的弟弟是他的。  
　　Francesco不知道Antonio也正想著同樣的事。  
　　「我想、想回家了…兄長。」Antonio喘著氣輕聲說，將手覆蓋上Francesco沾著兩人前液和美酒的雙手，以修剪整齊的指甲尖輕刺兩人尿道口給予刺激。  
　　「我正和你想著同樣的事。」  
　　Francesco又啜了一口Antonio，品酒般淺嚐，「好酒要私藏著慢慢享用。」

　　低鳴聲在酒窖中迴盪出漣漪，兩人相繼釋放在彼此手中，Antonio瞇起眼，享受著高潮後的片刻餘韻。  
　　Francesco將上半身緊緊貼到對方身上，光裸的肌膚滴著瓊漿玉液，將兩人的胸脯搞得濕黏黏的。  
　　「聽得到嗎？Antonio。」  
　　Francesco沒頭沒尾地問。Antonio緩緩點頭，兩人的心跳聲打著相同的節拍應和著，如一曲雀躍害臊的大調。


End file.
